


Cheetah in Massachusetts

by Tezca



Category: In Dreams (1999), Wild Kratts
Genre: AU, Crack Fic, Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 04:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezca/pseuds/Tezca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Kratts brothers work is never done, not even on a day meant for a break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheetah in Massachusetts

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea after reading a headcanon on a Vivian tumblr RP blog. I hope you enjoy it and un beta'd

They live in a high tech world right? Going around saving animals as well as finding out more about them with the help of the help of the creature suits, minimizer and various other things that Aviva had made for them. Hell they even had communicative wristwatches with holographic technologies that they use to talk to the others while Donita(one of their enemies) had tech that can freeze a living being in place(Martin could write a book on that experience). They even came across robots that can be disguised as someone else(Chris and Martin would rather not talk about that incident)..

The creatures suits especially were helpful to the brother’s work, being able to morph into any creature they touch via a disk that Aviva would make for them. They could turn into, birds, lions, crocodiles, fish, a wolf, insects, any animal you name,they can turn into, hell they were able to turn into grass at one point.

So with all this high tech possibilities being a reality and at their fingertips, why did the brothers felt a tad skeptical at what they just heard from Claire, whom they just met. What happened was the brothers and the team were spending a day off walking around Northampton, the girls and Jimmy were off seeing the sights and shopping while Chris and Martin decided to look in the surrounding forests, finding different kinds of animals.

It seemed to be a new record before they were thrown into trouble, only 20 minutes of just randomly looking at bushes and trees when they suddenly heard gunshots and the blur of what looked like a cheetah run out across in front of them.

“Uhh Chris..we are in Massachusetts aren’t we?”

“Yeah...” Chris said, not really believing what he just saw. Cheetahs are only found in Africa and some areas in the Middle East, not in the forests of New England. Chris for sure thought maybe he was seeing things, though he wasn’t on any medication and he was pretty sure he got a good night sleep. Maybe it was kept as an exotic pet or something he thought.

Bewildered and confused they stood there for a minute or two, only moving into action when they heard another gunshot. They ran off in the direction where they saw the animal run off in.

“Who are firing those shots?” Martin asked, assuming they were poachers, but wasn’t quite sure.

“Could be, or the cheetah could be an escape zoo animal,” Chris suggested as they rounded some trees.

They kept throwing out ideas at each other until they settled on most likely mistreated exotic pet or zoo animal trying to escape the zoo keepers or the owners. Or poachers, they haven’t ruled that one out either, They decided to rescue the animal and bring him or her back to the African Savannah,  
They had kept on running until they gotten to a good sized clearing and there up against a tree was the cheetah. The animal growled angrily at the brothers who had stopped and were in a defensive we’re-not-here-to-hurt-you posture. A second later said cheetah then dashed off into the nearby apple orchards.

“That was pretty fast,” Martin said, amazed at the speed that was displaced just now, “I’ll name you...Speedy!”

“Oh that has never been used before.” Chris replied sarcastically as he gave his older brother a look.

“It’s descriptive...” Martin protested but Chris wasn’t letting up, “Fine...how about...El Rapido!”

That only caused Chris to roll his eyes and let out a sigh, he didn’t have a problem with nicknaming animals it was just...couldn’t Martin be a bit more creative in coming up with names, like the name Koki had given that lion a few months ago?

Chris was about to say something when they heard an annoyed voice coming from a women not to far from them, “His name is Vivian.” She had her arms crossed while giving them a stern look.

Silence fell for a minute before Martin spoke up, trying not to stammer on his words, “So he’s your pet?”

“He’s my husband!” Claire automatically shouted clearly angry, causing Martin to fall back a couple of steps.

And 5 minutes later brings the boys to having a skeptical look on their faces still confused. At least they were able to tell Claire that they were animal lovers and not part of whoever was shooting at Vivian. Turns out she had heard of the Wild Kratts team before.

“So you’re telling us that Vivian is a human born shapeshifter and its all biological based?” Martin clarified as a now calmer Claire nodded.

“That’s probably the best explanation seeing how me and Martin are the only ones with creature power suits tech,” Chris said, logically thinking for a second before moving to the next question, “So how is he able to do that?”

“When he was a kid around 7 or 8 he was sent to a mental asylum,” Claire started as she took a breath, “He didn’t escape until 13 years later and somewhere during the time at the asylum he was experimented on, have you two heard of that failed government project to make a team of human shapeshifting soldiers?”

The two nodded, there have been rumors of a secret project the government was funding back in the 60’s to test and perfect a serum that would create a bunch of strong shapeshifting humans to be used to fight in the Army,

“He and a couple of others in Texas and Wyoming are the reasons why it failed,” Claire continued on as the boys were now finally understanding it. “Morons thought it would be a good idea to use mental patients as test subjects, not realizing that they could be too unstable already and not being able to control the animal side.” Claire vented a bit.

Another gunshot rang out, this time it seemed closer and off where Vivian had run off too, “Shit!” Claire swore as she ran off into the orchard yelling out Vivian’s name.

The brothers wanted to help so they ran after, following her through the apples. “So are they poachers?: Chris asked as he ran up alongside her with Martin behind them.

“Yeah kinda, bastards saw Vivian on his daily runs the other day in his cheetah form and my gut feeling is they want to hunt him down for the exotic fur trade.” Claire made a noise of disgust at the last few words she said, which the brother made similar reactions.

“That cruel.” Chris commented, as he and Martin wanted to help Claire keep him safe and stop the evil animal killers that were going after him.

The three ended up running into the barn via the backdoor and locking it, hoping the shooters wouldn't come in. They ended up pushing a table in front of the door as extra insurance before they stopped to catch their breaths.

"How long has this been going on?" Chris asked after he regained normal breathing pace.

"About a hour," Claire replied before turning around and calling out as she looked around, "Vivian? Viv..." She stopped when she then picked a vibe that he was upstairs in the loft.

She motioned to the boys to follow her and they went up to the little bedroom that was made so long ago. Claire stopped in the doorway, relief washing over her as there was Vivian laying on top of the bed still in his animal form. The brothers caught up behind her and they couldn't help but be in awe of what they were seeing. They stood in place as Claire walked over and mentally told him that the boys were safe, they were there to help them.

"This is so cool," Martin exclaimed, facing his brother all wide eyed and smiling. "The others are not going to believe this!"

"Uhh actually we prefer you don't tell anyone about this," Claire said piping in as she looked at Martin, "The less people that knows about his ability, the better."

"Well we can certainly do that Claire." Chris said as Martin felt a little disappointed as he wanted to see the look on Aviva and Koki's faces, but understood her request given the circumstances.

Claire went back to soothing Vivian down, reassuring him that everything was going to be fine before getting up and facing the boys, "By the way Viv thinks the nickname you gave him was cliched and unoriginal." Claire was looking at Martin when she said that as she walked up to them.

"What?! But...but it totally fits!" Martin stated as Chris burst out laughing, causing Martin to shoot him a glare.

Martin didn't have any time for a rebuttal as suddenly they heard footsteps running on the first floor and he and his brother were led inton the room as Claire shut the door, already thinking of what to do. Vivian meanwhile reverted back to his given form and was sitting up in the bed for a second before getting up to grab a couple buckets of apples that he has stashed up here

"Fuck." Claire swore as she realized they broke through the barn doors in the front, which she was gong to block it. She mentally cursed some more as Vivian then started giving out instructions. There was no time to lose.

"Ok Claire you go out there and use your psychic powers to stop them," He started off looking at Claire who nodded before looking at the brothers, "You two can use these to fend them off."

Claire opened the door and went downstairs as Chris and Martin each grabbed a bucket of apples and went over to the top of the stairs. Vivian meanwhile stayed up behind the boys, ready to morph and jump on any of the poachers and defend Claire should she ran into any problems. He had a feeling Claire would be able to handle them, but he knew one needs to be ready for anything.

The brothers were looking over the railing ready to strike as they heard yelling from Claire and the other guys followed by sounds of bodies crashing.

Claire and Vivian’s powers were driven by emotions, that is the strength and intensity increased as they feel more and more emotional, whether if they were feeling sad or such as the case right now with Claire, really pissed. Vivian has now walked up closer to the Kratts brothers, feeling the immense energy that his wife was giving off.

"My wife mentioned you guys before..." Vivian started off, just remembering the couple times he was told of them and how he wanted to tell them that he respected what they did, "I...I think it's great what you guys do."

"Thanks." Chris replied as he and Martin smiled before returning to what was going on below.

They could hear more faint yelling and sounds of objects hitting. Vivian smiled as he is always impressed with how strong Claire become over the years, it helped to know that he was the one that trained her so he felt like some proud teacher or something.

"My wife gets pretty protective of me whenever something like this happens," Vivian started off as he motioned the boys to follow him down to the bottom of the stairs, "I can put up a fight, but you piss Claire off..."

Vivian paused as a guy then came flying out across the room in front of them, "That happens."

The two were staring in amazement for a second before their attention were brought over to the direction of the sudden crashing noise in another area of the barn. Vivian then went on high alert, immediately changing forms as he dashed off to help Claire, morphing into his cheetah form in the process. Chris and Martin followed suit, no time to be amazed and in awe of the cool looking transformation that just happened in front of them; they started running in the same direction Vivian went in, ready to be backups with their arms still full of apples.

They ended up throwing them, making a few good shot as they managed to knock one of them back to the ground as well as another one. The third one was the one that Vivian tackled down to the ground and currently growling and baring his teeth at him while Claire was leaning on the wall panting as the energy she used took a lot out of her.

Claire was feeling fatigue and a bit weak in the legs so Martin then went up to help her stay up on her feet, “That was pretty cool what you did earlier.” He commented.

“Thanks, but it comes at a cost..” Claire panted a bit then, “When you use that much energy it kinda drains you and you have to rest to regain your strength.”

“I bet.” Chris chimed in as he turned to see Vivian cornering the last remaining guy up against the corner of the wall and the barrier that separates the floor to the ground full of apples below, “Need some help Vivian?”

Chris took the growl Vivian made as a yes and proceeded to grin and throw an apple, knocking the now scared shitless shooter out.

“Haha nice shot bro!” Martin cheered as Claire exclaimed happily.

“Aww Vivian telling you thanks...” Claire said chuckling as Vivian, still in his animal form, was rubbing up against Chris’s leg and purring, causing Chris to smile and laugh.

Vivian then changed back before he and Chris dragged the men outside before locking the front doors of the barns while Martin helped Claire up to the bedroom. Soon the other two came inside and went upstairs.

"We dragged the men pretty far off and I even wiped their memory of seeing me in my other form for good measure," Vivian explain as soon as he and Chris saw the other two, "Hopefully something like today won't happened again."

"I hope so to." Martin said as Vivian took a glance at his, now sleeping, wife and smiled.

"Yeah me too, would be nice if this would be the last time, but we have to be realistic you know." Vivian stated as he faced the boys.

"Has this kind of thing happened before?" Chris wondered.

"Yeah, but fortunately it's been few and far between," Vivian said as silence fell over them, all of them happy that everything turned out ok, “Awesome ability though huh?...I can tell you two are thinking it.”

Vivian chuckled in a lighthearted tone of voice as Chris spoke up, “Yeah you caught us, we do think thats awesome.”

“We can change into cheetahs with our creature power suits, we should have a race or something...” Martin started getting excited again as Christ butted in.

“Another time, we gotta get going bro.”

“I think that might be best, another time if we meet again,” Vivian nodded as he did think a race sounded like fun, “Before you go um...to add what I said earlier about the stuff you do..me and Claire would be willing to help you guys if you need any extra help.”

“Sure, we can do that,” Chris said as he and Martin were smiling. Chris then turned on his wristwatch communicator and put in their contact info under the list of people they can call for extra help after Vivian gave the information, “All set.”

“Thanks again for helping, oh and please don’t tell anyone about my other form, we would rather keep it a secret.”

“Claire told us earlier, we understand.” Martin said as Vivian nodded. He and Chris didn’t want any animal hating people or governments going down on Vivian just for the fact that he can change into the fastest land animal on earth.

Vivian then told the boys how to get out and soon the Kratts brothers found themselves walking back to the hotel where they were going to meet up with the others. They had to admit that the day was a fun and awesome day, and it was a creature rescue of sorts at that too. They also found themselves hoping that they would meet them again someday, plus Chris just bet that he could beat Vivian in a race to Martin as they walked and talked, causing him to laugh.


End file.
